


The Irish One?

by Scarlet_Fire_1918



Series: Harry Potter Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Harry, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Sober Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Fire_1918/pseuds/Scarlet_Fire_1918
Summary: Harry and Ginny had been separated for a few weeks, but the day he gets the divorce papers by owl he realizes how real it is. What happens when Draco is called to drag a drunken Harry home?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pureblood in Pink Panties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478526) by [HalfBloodPrincess (Iloveyousunshine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveyousunshine/pseuds/HalfBloodPrincess). 



> Hope the random night thoughts about these two are not a total waste of space. Enjoy ;)

Harry looked down at his drink, the divorce papers still burning a hole in his coat pocket. Silently he gulps down his 12th glass, knowing the feel goods as Ron calls them will start kicking in soon. He raises his hand motioning for another, feeling the sadness fading away into an endless bliss haze.The bartender, a tall and lanky fellow, sets another drink in front of him before giving him a sad smile. “Bud I’m afraid I’m gonna have to cut you off in about a drink or two and based on how fast your downing them I believe it best if you give me your phone and keys so we can getcha home safe.” Harry rolls his eyes but swiftly does as the man suggested, grabbing the newly refilled glass off the bar and downing a third of it. As the man scrolls through Harry’s phone and dialing someone to pick him up, he stands and wobbles his way over to the Jukebox picking some ridiculous song at random before making his way back over to the bar to finish his drink.  
Fifteen minutes later a slicked back blonde makes his way into the pub, walking towards the bar a bit beyond miffed that he was called to come drag a drunken Potter out of some nowhere pub. When he reaches the bar but doesn’t see Harry sitting at it he scans the room stopping dead when he spots the curly brunette standing on a table, dancing to the horrendous Katy Perry song coming through the Jukebox. Draco takes a deep breath, waving off the barkeep and heading over to the cheeky man who had now spotted him and was motioning for him to come over. When the platinum haired man reaches the table Harry immediately puts his hands on Draco’s shoulders, shaking his hips as he lowers himself down to be eye level with him. Harry’s drunken smile is growing as he makes eye contact with Draco’s icy gray eyes “Hey hot stuff, what are you doing here?” Draco smiles back at the Harry, all of his mixed emotions leaving him as he grabs one of Harry’s hands in his own. “I came here to save your ass from too much embarrassment. Now come down here before you hurt yourself like the idiot you are.” Harry nods in response gripping tighter to Draco’s hand half jumping-half tumbling off the table only to have Draco’s arms wrap themselves around his waist to keep him from totally collapsing onto the bar floor. “I paid your tab; you owe me by the way. Now we best get you home before you find a pole to start dancing on.” Draco says releasing Harry from his grasp only to have Harry wrap his arm tightly around his waist, grabbing his jacket off the chair as they awkwardly make their way out of the pub. They walk down the dark silent cobblestone road making their way to Harry’s apartment. Soon enough they arrive at his place, Draco unlocking the door and getting them into the building. He unwraps Harry from around him. “Go to your bedroom and changed, I will be there soon with some water and aspirin,” he says pushing Harry towards his room before heading to the kitchen, rummaging through the kitchen cabinets to find the pain medicine. He grabs the water and pills making his way to Harry’s bedroom. When he opens the door his jaw falls open as he takes in the sight of him; Harry’s pants piled around his ankles, a pink thong leaving only a little bit to the imagination. He recovers as Harry’s shirt flies through the room barely missing his head “Didn’t one of your nanny’s teach you that it's not nice to stare Malfoy?” Harry says before erupting into a fit of drunken giggles. “Uh, why are you wearing a hot pink thong Potter?” Draco sheepishly asks regretting it immediately as his cheeks turn a bright Gryffindor red. The brunette grabs Draco by the shoulders once more trying to get his pants the rest of the way off when both of his legs are freed he looks into Draco’s gray eyes giving him yet another cheeky grin responding to the blonde’s question “For you, of course, cutie pie.” Draco rolls his eyes, trying to push Harry towards the bed while trying to keep his eyes from trailing up and down Harry’s body. The curiosity is burning in his brain as he stares into the green eyes in front of him. “Well you have peaked my interest now Potter, I can’t figure out why on earth you’d choose to wear that. It looks quite uncomfortable.” Harry laughs off the blonde’s question, sitting down on the bed and motioning for Draco to join him “I lost a bet to Ron.” Draco erupts into a fit of laughter at that, quieting down when Harry speaks again “Do- do you like them?” For the first time this evening Harry lets some embarrassment sweep past his drunken haze, unconsciously holding his breath as he waits for Draco’s answer. The blonde can feel the pink blush creep its way up his neck, dusting itself on his cheeks. “Sure sure whatever you want Harry. Just get into bed, it's been a long night.” Slowly Harry leans in towards Draco, his eyes darting in between the blonde’s eye and lips watching as the other man does the same. Their lips met in a soft sweet kiss, but Draco quickly pulls back whispering in a voice full of lust “I can’t kiss you while you're wearing that awful pink thing.” Harry laughs leaning close to Draco’s ear, his teeth grazing his ear. “Then take them off me.....with your teeth.” As he pulls back he is met with a mischievous glint in Draco’s grey eyes. He trails his lips down Harry’s naked body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, as he reaches the fabric he takes it in his teeth nipping at the skin beneath it as he pulls the small piece of fabric off and throwing it at random into the room. When Draco comes back up Harry’s body, his lips connecting with the brunette’s awaiting one's, devouring him while pushing him down onto the bed. The rest of the night is filled with Draco’s French phrases followed by Harry responding with dirty phrases in Parseltongue. The room echoing with their moans and grunts as they learn every inch of each others bodies. Clothes thrown all around the room, their bodies clothed in bed sheets, sweat, and each other's limbs.  
Ron puts the key into the door leading Hermione, Hagrid, Ginny and all the kids into Harry’s apartment for their weekly get together. When they don’t immediately find Harry in the living room with a cup of tea Ron and Hermione, decide to check his bedroom thinking that Harry may have overslept. To their shock when they open the door they find Harry and Draco making out, the sheets still in a mess around their lower halves. The two quickly break apart when Hermione lets out a sheepish laugh, turning to her husband. “I told you this was gonna happen; you owe me twenty.” The redhead looks between his best friends bed and his wife, his cheeks almost the same color as his Gryffindor colored sweater, silently he takes out his wallet and hands Hermione the money shaking his head as he leaves the room. Hermione takes one last look at the two men in front of her, shaking her head a bit her curls bouncing around her face as she does so. “Hurry up and get dressed, everyone is already here,” she says to the two smiling from ear to ear before leaving the room and closing the door with her. The two look at each other with wide eyes before scrambling out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a red shirt and tossing Draco his black jeans from the night before along with a Slytherin green shirt from the back of Harry’s closet. Harry watched as Draco pulls the shirt on over his head covering his slim but build torso slowly when he catches the brunette staring. The blonde takes the other man’s hand in his giving it a quick squeeze before letting go and opening the door, the two existing. As they walk into the living room, they are met with their two sons looking them up and down, taking a moment of silence before screaming out “Cool I got a new brother!” high-fiving each other before turning back to the potions book they had been engrossed with before the two came into the room. When they no longer have prying eyes on them Draco leans in close to Harry, his whispers sending chills down the brunette's back. “Sounds like we have no choice but to see where this goes. Scared, Potter?” Harry looks over at the Platinum blonde, smiling with a hint of blush dusted on his cheeks “You wish, Plus didn’t you learn anything from last night? It ends in my bedroom.”


End file.
